


Long Nights

by Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Horrible Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I still don't know how to tag sorry-, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M!Reader, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, chan needs more sleep, is wrote this instead of doing school, minho for like 2 secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22/pseuds/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22
Summary: Chan stays up doing work and reader trys to get him to sleep.
Relationships: Chan/m!reader
Kudos: 9





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *𝕀𝕟𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *  
> 𝕎𝕙𝕠- Bang Chan  
> ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕥- ”C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working.”  
> 𝔾𝕖𝕟𝕣𝕖- Fluff  
> 𝕎𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘(𝕤)- None just horrible fluff I'm sorry-  
> ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣- Male reader  
> a/n~ excuse an grammer mistakes. also I'm writing this durning class so sorry if it's rushed. I didn't proof read either so-

**third person pov**

You trudged down the hall softly knocking one by one on the door. You sighed. Of course no one answered, they were all asleep. But you were bored and couldn't sleep. You went to knock down at Chan's room, which to your surprise, had his lights on and the door was slightly opened. I knocked. No repsonse. You quietly opened the door to Chan on his computer. 

“Channie?"

You softly said. No response. 

“Chan Chan?”

No response. This was making you anxious. Why was he ignoring you? You walked over and tapped on his shoulder. 

“Cha-”

He flinched and shot a karate pose. And sighed in relief to see it was only you. You pulled your finger back and let out a soft laugh. He took his earbuds off to hear you.

“Why are you still up?”

You both said at the same time. He formed a smile. 

“You go first,” he chuckled and crossed his arms. You flopped on to his bed and shrugged. 

“Im not tired.”

He walked over and layed on top of you. You groaned. 

“Ah, Chan, get offffff.” 

He left He nuzzled into your neck and wrapped his arms around you. You knew he would be the death of you, but this is not what you expected. 

“Channn, please get off. You're heavyyyy.”

He quickly got off and placed his hand on his chest, offended. 

“Did you just call me **fat**?”

You sat up, hesitant for a bit. You shook your head. 

“Nope. I called you heavy. Not fat.” 

“Isn’t that like the same thing?”

You thought for a bit and he took your silence as a yes. He placed the back of his hand on his hand and the other on his chest. 

“My boyfriend, the body shamer. How could have I fallen in love with such a person.”

He said sarcastically. You rolled your eyes. You never really thought of Chan as dramatic, but he was full of surprises. You walked over and hugged him from behind, leaning from side to side. 

“I didn't call you fattt.”

He wiped a fake tear. 

“Truly horrible person you are.”

You backed up, pretending to be offended aswell. 

“Horrible person? Me? Never. I'm the nicest person ever.”

Finally, with that, you both broke down in laughter, forgetting there were 7 other members sleeping. Sudden, there's was a voice that made both of you stop. 

“If I wasn't so tired, I would slap the life out of you. “

You both turned to the door to see grumpy Minho. He have off a cold, death glare that sent a shivers down your spine. 

“Now shut up, so the rest of us can sleep.”

He then returned to his room, leaving you and Chan silent. You looked at eachother then the door. Eachother door, eachother door until he sat back down at his desk. You followed and studied the screen. 

“Whatcha workin’ on?”

“A new track, but its tricky to find a new idea.”

You hummed a reply and sat on his bed. You grabbed a pillow and poked it. The room was filled with the soft clicks of the mouse. It was interrupted when he let out a long sigh. You loomed over him. 

“What’s wrong?”

He shooked his tapped his fingers and turned around.

“I don't know what it should be about. I want something different.”

You thought, ideas running through your head. 

“Um, I don't know. Like about having fun while other people think your weird?? I don't know. There is a reason why I'm not making songs,” you smiled. Chan have a confused look. “Like when Minho walked in on us laughing.” He still seemed a little confused. “Something like that. Nevermind. That's stupid.”

Chan nodded. 

“No I get it. I kinda like it.” He turned back around and began typing. “Now for lyrics and a beat. Aish, this will be a long night.” ~~I kept seeing aish, and it meant ah crap or oh man I hope I did it right~~. 

You always worried for Chan. He sometimes overworked himself. You would find him stuck to the computer at night, without sleep for days. 

“When will you sleep? Leave work alone for tonight, yeah?”

He shooked his head and continued typing. You pouted. You didn't want him losing sleep. The bag under his eyes were more visible now and if he stuck to the computer a lot, he eye sight would get worse. ~~wish I knew that. now I have glasses~~. 

“Please Chan? I don't want you-"

“Chorus?”

You were dumbfound. 

“Wha??”

“At least let me get the chorus down? After I’ll sleep, okay?”

You sighed. But you had a feeling this was as far as he was going to go. You nodded and gave a sad smile. He softly hummed and patted his lap. 

**”C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working.”**

You waddled walked over to him and sat on his lap. You feet hung off at the side, your arms lazily hugging his waist, and your head leaning on his chest. Your eyes began to get heavy and soon you were asleep. 

You didn't know for how long you had fallen asleep but you let your guard down. Chan was probably still writing the song. You woke up to see Chan next to you, sleeping. He had moved you to the bed when he finished. As much as you wanted to fall back asleep you walked over to the computer and turned it on to see that he had infact only written the chorus.You smiled to yourself and rolled yourself back into bed. You snuggled up to Chan and dozed off to the soft sounds of his heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> gbvfcds this is horrible  
> this is shet but ykyk  
> Tumblr- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/codependeandemotionalkpopstan22


End file.
